


An Admiral takes Interest

by Obsessive_Reader7



Category: Across the Void (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessive_Reader7/pseuds/Obsessive_Reader7
Summary: Admiral Deimos is intrigued by young Aquilla Elara and decides to get to know her a bit better.
Relationships: Deimos/Main Character (Across the Void)





	An Admiral takes Interest

Admiral Deimos and Eos walk onto the bridge and are met by Aquilla, who turns to greet them with a smile.

“Welcome aboard! You must be Admiral Deimos.”

Eos turns to the Thol. “Admiral, meet Aquilla, The esteemed Captain of the Atlas and my accomplished little sister. She keeps everything running smoothly around here and leads a top-notch crew.”

Deimos gives Aquilla a formal Vanguard salute. “It’s an honour to meet you, Captain Elara.”

“The pleasure’s all mine.” Aquilla responds, adjusting her hat.

Deimos’s lips curl into a playful smirk. “It’s rare to meet a Captain with such respect for Vanguard traditions. Especially one who wears the honourary style so well." Her eyes flick to Eos. “Marshall Elara you failed to mention your dear sister was so ‘eye catching’”

“Thank you, Admiral.” Aquilla responds blushing furiously as she plays with her hair.

Eos clears his throat. “Yes, well... Aquilla has already prepped for your arrival, so you can proceed with the inspection right away--”

Deimos holds up her hand. “One moment. I just want to thank Captain Elara for allowing me to conduct this _unorthodox_ inspection. The entire Vanguard is grateful for your discretion. I’m sure it hasn’t been easy to keep the Senator’s presence a secret from the rest of the crew.”

Aquilla’s smile falters. Replaced by a look of confusion. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

Deimos raises an eyebrow. “Marshall Elara didn’t tell you that the inspection is a ruse to offer Senator Tauri an extra escort to the capital?”

Aquilla shakes her head. “No my brother failed to mention it.”

Eos reaches for Aquilla trying to erase the hurt on her face with a single touch.

“Aquilla I didn’t think I was allowed to say anything. I never meant to--"

Aquilla plasters on a smile straightening her posture “Not to worry, Eos. I know now. “

Slowly, Eos lowers his arm from Aquilla’s. The pain in her eyes causing his chest to tighten.

Deimos glances between the two siblings frowning. “Marshall Elara, I will leave the senator to you for the time being.” She orders before turning to face Aquilla. “Captain Elara perhaps you can give me a quick tour of your ship I would like familiarize myself with the layout.”

Aquilla nods. “Of course, Admiral if you would follow me.”

Deimos nods to Eos before following Aquilla off the bridge and into the halls of the ship. She waits until they are a couple of paces away before speaking up.

“I apologize for your brother’s secrecy Captain Elara; I understand your job is hard enough without those around keeping secrets.”

Aquilla lets out a long sigh. “It’s not just that. Obviously keeping the Senator a secret puts the crew and passenger at risk, but it’s the fact that my own brother didn’t think he could trust me with such important information.”

Deimos nods in understanding. “I understand that your brother hurt you but, if I could offer some advice perhaps you could go a little easier on him.”

Aquilla stops and glances back at Deimos, quirking an eyebrow at her tone.

“It’s not that he doesn’t trust you.” Deimos elaborates. “I think like any older brother, Marshall Elara is being overprotective and trying to keep you out of harm’s way.”

“How can you be so sure?” Aquilla asks skeptically.

Deimos chuckles. “Because he brags about you all the time, I don’t think I’ve seen a person so proud of their little sibling.”

“Wha...What.” Aquilla stammers a blush forming on her cheeks.

Deimos places her hand on her mouth to try to stifle her laughter. “It’s true. While he failed to mention your beauty, he did not miss any of your other wondrous qualities.”

“Really? What did he say.” Aquilla still blushing, asks curiously.

Deimos gives her soft smile. “He said you were brave, intelligent, level-headed, and had a big heart.”

Aquilla scoffs. “Please your making that up, Eos would never say anything so sweet about me to other people.

Deimos bursts into a fit of giggles. “I can see why you would say that, but I assure you it’s true. And even if it wasn’t I would still readily call you those things.”

Aquilla looks at Deimos eyes widening. “Really but we’ve just met.” 

Deimos nods. “True, but just from our short conversation here and the little I’ve seen of your crew. I can tell that you do indeed embody those traits I just mentioned.

Eliana pulls her hat over her face to hide the furious blush that has once again coloured her cheeks. “Thank Admiral, I am honoured by your kind words.”

Deimos smiles. “Please just call me Deimos, I have enough people itching to use my full title.”

“Then feel free to call me Aquilla.” Eliana responds her hat still covering her face.

“Do you mind pulling up your hat Aquilla, it’s a shame to hide such a pretty face.”

Aquilla shakes her head. “Not if you continue to compliment me, I rather you not see me a blushing mess.” 

Deimos gently pins Aquilla to the wall of the hallway, before tilting her hat up to look into her

eyes. “Oh, but I find that expression to be your most beautiful.”

“My Deimos such a smooth-talker is that how you steal the hearts of all the Marshalls.” Aquilla jokes.

Deimos’s lips curl into a smirk as looks down at Aquilla. “Perhaps, if they weren’t all terrified of me.”

Aquila laughs. “Piercing orange eyes and an air of authority can’t say I blame them.”

Deimos leans in, her face centimeters from Aquilla’s. “And what of you Captain?”

Aquilla answers her question by leaning in and kissing Deimos. It starts off slow before Deimos deepens it and pushes her tongue past Aquilla’s lips as she pusher her father into the wall. The kiss lasts for a few seconds before Deimos pulls back leaving Aquilla breathless. When she looks up at Deimos, the Admiral’s orange eyes are filled with affection and curiosity.

“What is it?” Eliana asks still trying to catch her breath.

“You continue to impress me Aquilla, and while I don’t know where the two of us go from here, I would like to find out.”

Aquilla smiles. “I think I’d like that too.”

Deimos nods smiling. “How about I walk you back to the captain’s quarters.”

“Sure!”

The two of them make their way to Aquilla’s quarters. When they arrive Aquilla turns to face Deimos.

“Well, this is my stop, it was nice talking with you.”

“Likewise. It was nice to get to know you better Aquilla, I hope we run into each other more often.”

Aquilla smiles. “Well, you know where to find me now.”

“Indeed, I do. Well, if you’ll excuse me Captain.” 

Deimos leaves as Aquilla waves her off. As she continues down the hall to meet up with Eos, Deimos can’t help smiling to herself and placing a hand to her lips.

_“Captain Aquilla Elara, I’m glad I chose to accompany her. She was right to catch my interest.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I've always liked Deimos and wish she could have been a potential LI for the MC so i decided to take matters into my own hands.


End file.
